Corazón de Diamante
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: El amor es algo que puedes sentir muchas veces, pero el amor verdadero es algo que solo se puede tener una vez. Las personas van y vienen en este mundo, algunos piensan que las almas están destinadas a volver a unirse en su próxima vida. Pero la verdad es que, el amor y tu persona amada, solo existen una sola vez. Y nadie mejor para contar esta historia que Tomoe.


**Hola soy Nekoboy mty, les traigo esta historia de Kamisama Hajimemashita que me pidió una amiga. Puede que les dé momentos muy felices, pero creo que no les daré un final feliz. Pareja TomoeXNanami. Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

Hace cientos de años en el Japón antiguo, en aquellos tiempos en que las guerras eran comunes entre los distintos feudos, en aquellos tiempos en que los samuráis marchaban en los campos listos para la batalla en nombre de su señor y su feudo, en aquellos tiempos en que las mujeres y sus hijos veían al esposo y padre marcharse para una batalla de la que tal vez no volvería con vida, en aquellos tiempos en que los demonios habitaban la tierra libremente causando terror y pánico entre los humanos.

Aquellos tiempos tan conflictivos en el día a día, que contrastan tanto con el mundo actual, un Yokai llamado Tomoe vagaba atravesando el bosque en su forma de zorro para pasar inadvertido ante la presencia de humanos o demonios, no era que quisiese evitarlos para salvaguardar su vida, pues tenía el poder suficiente para asesinar a samuráis o demonios, solo quería continuar con su vida tranquilamente entre todo el caos y destrucción que azolaban el país.

Finalmente llego al final del bosque y ahí al pie de la colina se encontraba una gran aldea, la cual trataba de continuar con su vida en paz hasta el día en que la guerra la alcanzara. El fácilmente podría rodearla y evitar cruzar su camino con las personas que en ella habitaban, pero sin entender muy bien el porque decidió continuar su camino derecho hasta que se vio a el mismo entrando en ella.

Los humanos eran seres tontos e ingenuos, siempre lo había pensado así, pues nadie se había percatado de que ese zorro blanco que caminaba por el lugar era un poderoso Yokai, la gente solo continuaba con su vida normalmente, prácticamente indiferentes ante el visitante. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, tomar su forma semihumana ahí en pleno centro de la aldea frente a todos sus habitantes y comenzar a destruir el lugar y terminar con sus vidas de forma terrible y espantosa.

La risa de un par de niños jugando más adelante lo hizo volver a la realidad, los hijos de los humanos le eran todo un misterio, pues él no entendía como criaturas que parecían tan inocentes y pacificas podían volverse en guerreros despiadados que acababan con todo a su paso. La energía que estaba acumulando para transformarse se detuvo y el solo resoplo un poco para después continuar su camino. No era necesario que él se ensuciase de sangre sus manos, pues sabía que las guerras no tardarían más que unas pocas semanas en alcanzar a esa región y entonces todos sus habitantes morirían. Les dejaría vivir en paz, el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Continuo su camino hasta que llego al fin de la aldea, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella, volvió a transformarse en su forma humana, su atuendo típico haría a cualquiera pensar que era un humano común y corriente, solo el color de su cabello, las orejas y cola de zorro, delataban su verdadera identidad. Continuo su avance por el camino y más adelante fue que noto un puente sobre las tranquilas aguas de un rio, y ahí en la mitad del arco que formaba el puente, se encontraba una pareja, un samurái y una bella doncella. Sin saber bien el porque quería escuchar lo que decían, por lo que con sigilo y cautela se aproximó hasta el lugar y quedo debajo del puente justo donde ellos estaban. Las personas nunca se percataron de él, por lo que pudo escuchar a la perfección su plática.

-No quiero que vayas, es muy peligroso.

-Tengo que ir, nuestro señor ha dado la orden a todos sus samuráis para ir a al combate.

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que tan grande es el ejército enemigo. La ciudad de nuestro señor podría protegerse, pero no nuestro pueblo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien.

-Eso no es verdad…nada estará bien…no quiero perderte…ya he perdido a todos…no puedo perderte a ti también…por favor…huyamos juntos mientras sea posible.

-No puedo hacer eso mi amor. En verdad quisiera poder llevar una vida tranquila contigo, pero si para tenerla debo huir y dejar a mis compañeros en la guerra, entonces no lo hare.

-…Amor mío… ambos sabemos…que…que es casi imposible que sobrevivas en la batalla.

-…Lo se…

-No quiero que mueras. Si te pierdo yo…

La doncella le dio un abrazo al samurái mientras este solo trataba de reconfortarla.

-Tranquila…si me pierdes…no tienes que preocuparte…querida mía, nuestro amor es demasiado grande y fuerte como para que algo tan simple como la muerte nos separe… no debes de temer, si ambos morimos en estos tiempos tan terribles, solo tendremos que volver a buscarnos en la próxima vida, nuestras almas están destinadas a reencontrarse… y… estoy seguro de que en algún momento tendremos la vida pacifica que siempre hemos soñado.

La doncella solo lloro en el hombro del samurái con gran tristeza, debajo de pie en el rio y con la cabeza gacha, Tomoe solo había estado escuchando con atención toda su plática, su expresión seria cambio cuando una sonrisa de burla se formó en ella. Todo el ambiente romántico que ellos tenían, se haría trizas si el decidiera a aparecer, pero decidió mejor dejar que disfrutaran su momento y quedarse cerca de la aldea, para ver el final de esa historia.

A partir de entonces comenzó a quedarse cerca del bosque desde el que podía apreciar la aldea, pocos días después el samurái partió junto con otros para ir a la guerra. Gracias a sus contactos con pequeños demonios se enteró de que el hombre había muerto en la batalla inicial, y solo unas semanas después el ejército enemigo alcanzo la región, destruyo la aldea y asesino a sus habitantes. Cuando se retiraba del lugar en llamas y destruido, llego hasta el puente donde la pareja se confortaba semanas atrás. Este había sido partido a la mitad quedando dos piezas del arco en distintos lados de la orilla, cuando llego hasta la mitad vio que justo ahí en la corriente del rio se encontraba tirada la doncella, la cual ya estaba herida de muerte, su vida no tardaría en terminar. Y fue entonces que el decidió bajar para atormentarla en sus últimos momentos. Quedo justo de pie a un lado de ella de forma que pudiese verle.

-Vaya, vaya, una humana, que trágico final el que estas teniendo, todo lo que conoces ha sido destruido, pero no pareces preocupada por la muerte ¿Se puede saber la razón?

-…No tengo miedo Yokai…ya nada de lo que suceda puede atormentarme…si mi final es aquí…estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo…sé que él no tardara en venir por mi…y sé que…de alguna forma…en la otra vida…volveremos a estar juntos.

-Oh, te refieres a tu amado samurái.

-Si…el…y yo…estaremos juntos al final.

-…Sabes, no debería decirte esto pero, hay algo que los demonios sabemos y ustedes no. Los humanos piensan que sin importar que les pase en esta vida, las cosas en la siguiente serán mejor, que en algún momento todo será felicidad y que las parejas siempre se reencontraran. Pero, creo que es justo que sepas la terrible verdad antes de morir. El Amor y la Vida es algo que solo se tiene una vez, las almas de los enamorados no vuelven a reencontrarse en la próxima vida, porque las almas no reencarnan. Solo desaparecen al finalizar su existencia en este mundo.

Los ojos de la doncella se abrieron por completo ante las declaraciones de Tomoe el cual sonreía sínicamente al ver la expresión en su rostro tras saber la terrible verdad.

-Te dejare, para que disfrutes en soledad tus últimos momentos de existencia.

-…Tu…tu…tu…te equivocas.

-¿Ah?

-Tal vez sea como dices, pero el amor es algo que no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente, solo dices esas cosas, porque nunca has experimentado esta clase de amor, un amor que te haría dar la vida por esa persona, un amor tan fuerte que puede sobrevivir aun a la muerte…no puedo…desearte ningún mal…va en contra de mis principios…pero…lo que si te deseo…es que algún día…experimentes esa clase de amor…porque…es algo mágico…mejor que cualquier cosa en este mundo…y cuando lo sientas…sabrás que tengo razón…solo espera…sé que algún día…conocerás la clase de amor del que te hablo.

La doncella cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras sonreía, finalmente su vida termino y el único testigo de su declaración fue Tomoe que miraba su cuerpo inerte en ese lugar.

-Si claro, eso nunca sucederá. Espero que algún ser despiadado devore tu inmundo y horrible cuerpo.

El chico solo puso una expresión de molestia y salto para llegar hasta el otro extremo del puente roto y continuo con su camino a través del devastado paisaje. El tiempo siguió su curso, los meses se volvieron años, los años en décadas, y las décadas pasaron a ser cientos de años. Durante todo ese tiempo el observo como el mundo cambiaba radicalmente, las guerras terminaban, los humanos se hacían más numerosos y los demonios como el, eran cada vez más y más escasos. Su forma humana ahora era de gran ayuda, pues podía pasar inadvertido entre la gente, el nuevo mundo moderno le parecía tan distinto al mundo en el que nació, mas no le desagradaba, el solo seguía con su vida como si nada sucediese. Mas sin embargo en ocasiones, aun se retiraba a los bosques profundos para poder moverse libremente como lo hacía antes, era su forma de relajarse en el caótico mundo actual.

Cierto día estaba descansando en un bosque que era popular entre los campistas, sabiendo lo molesta que era esa clase de gente, volvió a tomar su forma humana, solo que esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, una bufanda oscura, y sus orejas de zorro no estaban. Sus trajes anteriores eran llamativos para los humanos, por lo que había adaptado su vestimenta según los tiempos. El chico salió del bosque hacia el camino y una vez ahí anduvo con los ojos cerrados, pues conocía a la perfección el lugar. Hubiese continuado así, de no sé por qué sintió como un pequeño objeto choco contra él. Cuando abrió los ojos vio en el suelo a una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años sobándose la frente por el golpe.

-¿Ah? ¿Una niña?

-Hay duele, ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme señor no quería chocar contra ustedes!

-¡¿SEÑOR?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Escúchame niña! ¡No soy ningún señor! ¡¿Acaso me parezco a uno de esos viejos?!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Pues más vale que lo entiendas! ¡No soy ningún viejo! ¡Yo tengo… (Ah rayos)… ¡Siguió siendo joven, que es el punto aquí!

-Oh, claro.

-Ahora dime ¿De dónde saliste tú? Aun no llega gente aquí.

-Es que yo…me perdí…me separe de mi familia, entre al bosque y cuando me di cuenta ya no sabía dónde estaba, di vueltas por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente regrese al camino y cuando lo vi bajar fui a pedir su ayuda, pero no alcance a frenar a tiempo y choque con usted.

-Ah…niños humanos…tan o más estúpidos que sus pares adultos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! Bien pequeña, te ayudare a volver con tus padres. Si quieres sígueme, igual voy de regreso.

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas Gracias Señor!

-¡Que no me digas señor!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Lo Lamento!

-¡Tsk! ¡Como odio a los niños! Hey enana, date prisa, o te dejare atrás. Apropósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah, me llamo, Nanami, Momozono Nanami.

-Nombre tonto para niña tonta, te queda muy bien.

-Ah…gracias…creo.

-Date prisa o te dejare sola aquí de nuevo.

-Disculpe, ahora que ya sabe mi nombre, ¿Podría yo saber el suyo?

-…Tomoe.

-¿Tomoe que?

-Solo Tomoe.

-Ok…y…hay algo que le guste hacer.

-Niña, no soy afín a las conversaciones, así que quédate en silencio hasta que lleguemos al inicio del camino.

-No eres muy animado ¿Verdad?

-Te dije que te callaras.

-Ah…Tomoe…yo…

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Es que yo, estoy muy cansada, ¿No podrías…cargarme?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡Aparte de niña tonta, también eres estúpida! ¡Jamás voy a cargarte que eso te quede muy claro!

-A…a…a…a…a

-¿Y ahora que tienes?

-Bua…a…a…

-¡Oh no!

La niña lanzo un llanto tan fuerte que hizo a algunas aves salir volando del lugar, Tomoe por su parte sufría con el llanto de la niña, no era su intención hacerla llorar, pero ahora debería lidiar con ello. Pese a sus intentos por callarla, nada funcionaba, la niña solo lloraba más y más. Ya rendido, finalmente la tomo y la cargo en sus hombros, solo entonces Nanami dejo de llorar y cambio su llanto por una alegre risa.

-No lo disfrutes tanto, que en cuanto pueda te bajare.

Durante todo el camino, la niña cantaba y reía alegremente sobre el otro, el cual no podía tener una expresión en su cara que no fuera de molestia por todo. La niña jugaba dándole palmaditas en su cabeza y eso le irritaba demasiado, estaba tentado a dejarla caer en cualquier momento, mas sin embargo decidió aguantar hasta que llegaran al final. Una vez que lo hicieron, vio haya abajo, policías y guardias, además de a los que suponía, eran sus padres. Asegurándose aun estar fuera de la vista, bajo a la pequeña la cual quedo un poco confundida.

-Desde aquí puede llegar tu sola, no vayas a perderte de nuevo enana.

-No vas a llevarme con ellos.

-Eso sería una mala idea, ahora anda, ve, tus padres te esperan.

-Pero quiero que te conozcan.

-Eso no es necesario, anda date prisa y vete antes de que me enfade.

-Pero…

-Ya vete niña, no voy a soportarte más.

Tomoe se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar al bosque de nuevo para evitar pasar por donde estaba la policía, cuando sintió como alguien se aferraba a su pierna, al bajar la mirada vio a Nanami, la cual lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tomoe…algún día espero agradecértelo mejor…algún día…te hare muy feliz.

La niña le dio una mirada alegre, pero en la que se notaba la sinceridad de su decisión, el otro quedo desconcertado por ella, hasta que reacciono e hizo que lo soltara, tras decirle un breve –Si lo que sea ahora vete, Chu- la niña se fue y el solo se quedó a observar que llegara con bien hasta sus padres. Solo entonces se retiró y busco otra forma de regresar a la ciudad, durante los siguientes días no puedo evitar acordarse en casi todo momento de la pequeña, menos aún, cuando en las noticias repetían el reportaje una y otra vez. Afortunadamente la pequeña nunca lo menciono a él y decía que regreso por su cuenta. Tomoe por su parte solo se la pasaba recorriendo la ciudad sin ir a ningún lado en específico, sentía que su encuentro con la pequeña había provocado algo en él, mas no entendía el que, con mucho esfuerzo y después de casi un año finalmente logro que todos los pensamientos sobre ese día desaparecieran. Ahora solo eran como un par de recuerdos más a lo largo de su vida. Finalmente pasaron 10 años desde el día en que ayudo a una pequeña niña a volver con sus padres, el continuaba con su vida tranquilamente como si nada sucediese, más cada tanto tenía que cambiar de localización para que la gente no sospechara al ver que no envejecía.

En una de sus tantas mudanzas termino viviendo en un departamento no muy lejano al antiguo camino de esa vez, cuando se dio cuenta estaba seguro que era el aniversario de ese día y aprovechando que ahora vivía cerca podía ir a recorrerlo un poco. Cuando llego al inicio del lugar ya era de noche y no había más que la luz de los faroles en la entrada, mas adelante apenas se apreciaba el sendero en la oscuridad.

-Este lugar sigue casi intacto a pesar del tiempo, no es muy diferente a los tiempos antiguos que tanto me gustaban, ah…es bueno ver que algunas cosas seguirán igual. Es mejor que regrese…aún tengo cosas que arreglar… ¿Ah?

Cuando se disponía a irse escucho un par de pasos provenir del sendero, al fijar su vista en él pudo comenzar a vislumbrar una figura que se acercaba, pensando que tal vez sería algún demonio de los pocos que quedaban revelo sus atributos de demonio y preparo sus manos en caso de una pelea, después de todo, sería divertido revivir por un momentos aquellos viejos tiempos. Pero no fue hasta que la figura llego a la luz que se dio cuenta que no era ningún demonio u algún animal de la montaña, pues ahí de pie frente a él estaba una hermosa joven con ojos brillantes y un largo cabello castaño que por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Tu…tu…tu… ¿Tienes orejas de zorro?

-¿Ah? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Solo entonces el otro reacciono y rápidamente las hizo desaparecer junto con la cola y regreso sus manos a la normalidad. Tomoe no podía creerlo, se había emocionado tanto por la posibilidad de una pelea que no pensó que pudiera ser un humano y lo que era peor había revelado parte de su identidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú no viste nada chica!

-¡Claro que lo vi! ¡Hasta hace unos segundos estaban ahí!

-¡Tsk! ¡Que molestia! ¡Hubiera sido más fácil si fingías no haberlo visto!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Escucha chica, lo lamento, pero voy a tener que asesinarte.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-No puedo dejar que vayas por ahí, contándoles a todo mundo lo que viste, así que, quédate quieta y no te dolerá mucho cuando destroce tu cuerpo. Créeme lo que te digo, quienes no hacen caso sufren aún más cuando los elimino.

-¡Pero, Pero!

-¡Basta de peros! ¡Ahora di tur oraciones y acabemos con esto rápido!

-Pero, pero…

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara de tonta?

-¿To…Tomoe?

-¿Ah?

-¿Eres Tomoe verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Lo sabias! ¡Tú eres Tomoe!

La chica fue corriendo hacia el rápidamente hasta que le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras que en su cara se apreciaba la felicidad, entre tanto el otro no podía estar más desconcertado.

-¡Oye Chica! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Soy Nanami.

-¿Nanami?... ¿Nanami?... ¿Nanami?... ¡Ah Nanami!

-¡Ahora si me recuerdas! ¡Me alegro!

-¡Pero, pero! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí?!

-Bueno, yo he venido aquí este mismo día durante los últimos 10 años, siempre con la esperanza de poder verte.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nunca le hable a nadie de ti, solo dije que logre regresar, pero yo jamás he podido olvidarte, siempre quise volver a verte, pero no sabía casi nada de ti, por eso es que vengo aquí, porque siempre he tenido la esperanza de volver a verte y ahora finalmente lo he logrado. Después de 10 años, vuelvo a encontrarte.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Oye pero tengo una duda.

-¿Ah duda?

-¿Quién eres en verdad? Digo han pasado 10 años y nos has envejecido ni un poco, además de que hace un minuto tenías orejas de zorro, hasta donde se las personas no tienen orejas de animales en su cabeza.

-Ah…yo…yo…

-Tomoe…tú no eres humano ¿O me equivoco?

-Ah…yo…

-Tranquilo, puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie.

Esas últimas palabras las pronunció mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del otro, el cual sintió una extraña pero agradable sensación calidad, al ver los ojos brillantes de la chica sintió que no tenia de que preocuparse, esos ojos le daban una seguridad que nunca había sentido y entendió que ella era una persona en la que podía confiar.

-Tienes razón…no soy un humano. Yo soy… un Yokai.

-Sabía desde el instante en que te vi, que había algo peculiar en ti. Puedes mostrarte ante mí sin tener que ocultarte.

Casi al instante Tomoe volvió a permitir que sus partes de zorro apareciesen de nuevo, fue entonces que Nanami pudo apreciarlo como en verdad era. De pequeña había escuchado historias terribles sobre los Yokais y los daños que le hacían a las personas, pero al ver a Tomoe así, sintió que todas esas historias no podían estar más equivocadas, pues ella no sentía ningún temor al verlo o saber lo que era, todo lo contrario, se sentía tranquila y feliz de volver a verlo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos de aquí Nanami.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer? Conozco un buen restaurante.

-Am…de acuerdo.

La chica lo tomo de un brazo y el otro apenas alcanzo a volver a parecer humano por completo antes de que se dirigieran a la ciudad. Fue así como comenzó una historia entre los dos. Nanami también vivía cerca del lugar, lo que explicaba porque podía visitar el sendero sin que nadie se preocupara. Ambos "jóvenes" pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, cuando Nanami no tenía clases iba con Tomoe a cualquier parte, a la chica le encantaba escuchar las historias del chico, sobre todo lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida. El por su parte no tenía ningún problema con contarle todo sobre su vida, pues por primera vez sentía que podía confiar por completo en una persona.

La relación de ambos iba perfectamente, Nanami sentía que no había mucho que ella pudiera contarle sobre su vida, pues tenía apenas 18 años y en ocasiones no recordaba ni lo que había visto en clases esa mañana por haber estado pensando en Tomoe todo el tiempo. Aun así, el chico era feliz cuando la joven le contaba lo que hacía en su vida diaria, pese a que eran cosas tan pequeñas y simples, para él era suficiente con escucharla hablar, su voz era tan dulce y calidad, como ninguna otra que hubiese escuchado antes.

El tiempo pasaba y Tomoe se percató de que ya casi era un año desde su reencuentro, él sabía lo que sentía y estaba seguro de lo que haría. Ese día le pediría ser su novia, estaba tan feliz que de no ser por el espejo en la entrada del departamento no se habría percatado de que aun tenia visibles sus orejas de zorro en la cabeza, cuando las hizo desaparecer se apreció a si mismo por un momento, ciertamente no había cambiado nada a lo largo de toda su vida, justo cuando se disponía a salir fue que recordó un hecho que había quedado por completo en el olvido. La conversación que tuvo con aquella doncella hacia cientos de años, no entendía por qué de pronto lo recordó, sin prestarle más atención en el asunto, salió y se dispuso a encontrarse de nuevo con Nanami.

Esa tarde salió tal y como lo había planeado, momentos de pura felicidad, cuando le dijo su pregunta a la chica, ella solo se le lanzo encima aceptando al instante. Ahora que ambos eran novios de forma oficial, algunas cosas cambiarían, pero ambos esperaban que fuese para mejor. Y ciertamente así fue, su relación ya perfecta, solo fue mejorando con el pasar del tiempo, sus amistades, más que nada por Nanami ya que Tomoe no tenía muchos contactos estaban más que felices por ver lo bien que marchaba la relación entre ellos. Pues ambos siempre estaban juntos, era muy extraño verlos sin el otro aunque sea por un momento. Afortunadamente para la chica, sus padres nunca tuvieron ningún problema con su relación, pues desconocían la verdadera identidad del chico.

Su relación progresaba con cada día que pasaba, Tomoe seguía sin cambiar, pero afortunadamente nadie parecía sospechar por ello, Nanami en cambio si había tenido algunos cambios sutiles, pues ya estaban por cumplir 4 años de relación. Tomoe se estaba preparando en su departamento para la elegante cena que tendrían, pues esa noche seria el momento más importante en toda su vida. Esa noche le propondría matrimonio a Nanami, el había mandado a un par de pequeños espíritus que conocía a espiar a la chica para averiguar cualquier pequeño secreto que le ayudara a preparar el momento perfecto. Y ahora todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo planeaba. Se fijó en el espejo de la salida y aprecio lo elegante que iba, cualquier chico tendría envidia de cómo se veía, cualquier chica quisiera estar con él. Hasta el mismo se tenía envidia de lo elegante y perfecto que era, tras reír vanidosamente un segundo tomo la perilla de la puerta para salir y justo entonces volvió a recordar aquel antiguo encuentro con la doncella, no entendía porque de pronto ese recuerdo volvía, pues jamás en su larga vida las memorias habían regresado así. Trato de olvidarlo y se dispuso a salir para encontrarse con su amada.

Ambos jóvenes se reunieron en un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad, la música en vivo y el ambiente pacifico era justo lo que el necesitaba para el momento decisivo.

-Tomoe…

-Ah disculpa ¿Decías algo?

-Te preguntabas si estás bien, no es por nada, pero pareces un poco distraído.

-Descuida, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo importante.

-¿Mas importante que nuestro aniversario? Jajaja.

-Sí, es más importante.

-¿Qué?

-Nanami…

Tomoe se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al lado de Nanami para después arrodillarse, ella por su parte solo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos por la impresión de lo que estaba sucediendo, todas las personas en el restaurante comenzaron a darse cuentas de la situación y ponerse sorprendidos, la música se detuvo para no interrumpir el importante momento y cuando todo quedo en silencio fue que Tomoe hablo.

-Nanami, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los gritos de la gente empezaron de inmediato por la emoción y Nanami por su parte sintió como todo su rostro se volvió rojo, cuando se quitó las manos de la cara, miró fijamente al otro observando el bello y brillante diamante que Tomoe ponía frente a ella. Tras soltar un par de lágrimas finalmente logro hablar.

-¡Sí!

La chica se abalanzo sobre el otro para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad, los aplausos y gritos empezaron de inmediato, todos celebraban por la felicidad de la pareja, pero sin duda lo más felices de todo el lugar eran ellos, pues ahora podrían comenzar una vida juntos para siempre. Fue así como todo comenzó, desde dar la noticia a los padres de Nanami hasta los preparativos para la boda. Durante ese tiempo fue que Nanami convenció a Tomoe de decirle a sus padres lo que él era en realidad, pese a sus intentos de negarse termino accediendo. Lógicamente los padres de la chica se aterrorizaron al saber lo que era su futuro yerno, pero tras una larga insistencia por parte de su hija en que todo estaba bien, fue que a regañadientes, sobre todo del padre, que dieron su consentimiento para que el matrimonio siguiera en pie.

De ese modo paso otro años entre preparativos y dificultades para tener todo listo para el día de la boda. Tomoe estaba en su departamento terminando de arreglarse mientras un amigo lo esperaba para irse juntos a la ceremonia.

-¡Tomoe! ¡¿Quieres darte prisa?! No puedes llegar tarde a tu propia boda.

-¡Ya déjame en paz Mizuki! ¡Eso lo se perfectamente!

-¡Pues parece que lo olvidas! ¡Voy a estar afuera con el auto encendido! ¡No tardes por dios!

-¡Ya lo sé, Ya lo sé! ¡Tsk! ¡No podrías ser más molesto Mizuki! Pero bueno me alegro de tenerte como amigo, eres de los pocos que conozco con la habilidad de parecer humano, de lo contrario en la boda no habría conocidos de mi parte.

Tomoe termino de arreglarse, el traje negro típico de un novio, pero que a el por alguna razón lo hacía verse aún mejor de lo que siempre lucia, nuevamente se dispuso a salir y se vio en el espejo de nuevo. Y de inmediato ese antiguo recuerdo regreso, el seguía sin entender que tenía que ver eso con este día. Pensando que solo era un recuerdo molesto más, salió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Mizuki y ambos partieron en auto hasta el lugar de la boda.

La ceremonia iba a ser en un hermoso jardín, de aquellos típicos del antiguo Japón. En el lugar se encontraban ya muchas personas la mayor parte, familias y conocidos de Nanami, y una pequeña fracción conocidos de Tomoe. Todo mundo fue al lugar de la ceremonia que sería debajo de unos esplendidos arboles de Sakura, estos estaban en su momento más bello, pues los rosados pétalos caían grácilmente en el lugar. Tomoe ya estaba esperando en su lugar cuando la música se escuchó, todo voltearon y vieron ahí en mitad del camino a Nanami acompañada por su padre, la chica llevaba un elegante vestido blanco, con un velo que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa de lo que ella era. Al llegar junto a Tomoe, el padre la soltó y la entrego al chico.

-Estas hermosa, Nanami.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoe.

La ceremonia comenzó sin problemas, el único asunto era que cualquiera notaria que en los asientos, del lado de Nanami había tantas personas que no alcanzaban los asientos, mientras que por parte de Tomoe solo las dos primeras filas y sin estar llenas había gente. Finalmente llegó el momento que tanto ansiaban.

-Nanami, acepta este anillo, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

-Tomoe, acepta este anillo, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron el acepto después de eso y se dieron un beso frente a todos los invitados, los invitados de Nanami celebraban eufóricamente, mientras que los de Tomoe solo aplaudían tranquilamente en su lugar con pequeñas sonrisas. Fue así como comenzó su vida juntos, después de su luna de miel en las costas de california, ambos regresaron al Japón para establecerse definitivamente en un lugar. Ambos encontraron una clásica casa Japonesa que les encanto en cuanto la vieron, por lo que no tardaron en comprarla y habitarla, lo mejor, era que quedaba bastante cerca del lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez hacia tantos años.

Tras tres largos años de matrimonio y estando estables en todos los aspectos, Nanami le conto algo muy importante a Tomoe.

-¡Quiero tener un bebe!

-Ah, claro, espera, ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

El shock de la noticia fue tal, que las orejas y la cola de zorro salieron involuntariamente mientras su rostro se quedaba impactado.

-Quiero que tengamos un hijo.

-Un…be…be… ¿Bebe?

-Sí, ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Te asusta ser padre?

-No, no, no, no es eso, eso solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, nunca en todo el tiempo de vida que he tenido, he pensado una sola vez en ser padre.

-Eso es porque estabas solo. Ahora todo es diferente. Ahora…me tienes a mí.

Un aura de luz parecía envolver a la sonriente Nanami, al menos eso era lo que sentía Tomoe mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella tenía razón, ahora ya no estaba solo, la tenía a ella y si todo salía bien, dentro de poco, tendría a un pequeño alegrando sus vidas.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces y Tomoe se encontraba en la sala de espera de un Hospital, la felicidad en la que estaban envueltos desde que supieron que Nanami estaba embaraza se vio remplazada hace solo unas horas cuando Nanami repentinamente se desmayó en su hogar. Tras la que sintió como una larga espera el doctor llego hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Logramos estabilizarla, ahora se encuentra bien y su vida está fuera de peligro.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Cómo está él bebe?

-…Ah…lamento informarle…que pese a nuestros intentos…no hemos podido salvar al bebe…creemos que fue un aborto natural…él bebe…no habría sobrevivido de cualquier modo…lamento su perdida, puede pasar a ver a su esposa.

-¡Doctor!

-Disculpe debo retirarme.

Tomoe había quedado impactado por lo ocurrido, la futura felicidad que les esperaba a ambos se acababa de ir para siempre. Cuando se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba hospitalizada Nanami, un par de enfermeras pasaron a su lado y escucho lo que hablaban.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, el doctor me lo dijo personalmente, no podrá volver a embarazarse.

-Que lamentable.

Cuando ingreso al cuarto vio a Nanami la cual permanecía en su cama totalmente inconsciente, él se acercó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado. Le acaricio la frente y la beso mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila… todo estará bien…voy a cuidarte…todo va a estar bien amor…todo va a estar bien…

A los pocos días la chica fue dada de alta, pero el ambiente en casa había pasado de ser uno de ensueño, a un ambiente muy deprimente. Tras enterarse de su condición el ánimo de Nanami cambio por completo, ya no era la misma chica animada de siempre. Tomoe no estaba seguro de como animarla, pues el mismo no se había repuesto del todo de la situación.

Nanami se encontraba recostada en su habitación, cuando Tomoe finalmente entro y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

-¿Estas bien amor?

-…

-…entiendo…que no quieras hablar…

-…

-…Amor…hay algo que debo confesarte…

-…

-…Nuestro bebe…no fue tu culpa perderlo…

-…

-Fue culpa mía, hubo algo que jamás te conté, las relaciones entre Yokai y humanos no suelen ser exitosas, porque…porque nunca es posible tener hijos.

-…

-…Por alguna razón, somos incompatibles…nunca ha sido posible tener descendencia ente nosotros…debí decírtelo mucho antes lo se…de haberlo hecho no hubiese tenido que pasar esto…pero…estábamos tan felices…que lo deje pasar por completo…tenía la esperanza…de que nosotros fuéramos diferentes…de que en verdad todo terminara bien…pero…no pudo ser…Nanami…yo en verdad…lo lamento tanto…

Tomoe se derrumbó en ese momento y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pues sentía que ese bebe, que la muerte de su bebe, era su culpa y no de Nanami. El chico hubiese seguido llorando de no ser porque sintió como un par de manos le acariciaban su cabeza.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo…todo estará bien…

-Nada va a estar bien…nuestro bebe…nuestro bebe murió por mi culpa.

-…No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa nuestra. Esto es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Solo…solo tenemos que seguir adelante.

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo! Yo no…no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Tampoco yo amor, pero lo haremos, de alguna forma, superaremos esto.

Ambos se quedaron ahí en su habitación intentando consolarse uno al otro, les esperaba un largo y duro camino por delante, pero ese largo camino era la única forma de recuperarse del dolor que tenían.

Pasaron varios años antes de que se recuperaran por completo, pero cuando lo hicieron el ambiente de ensueño en el que vivían previamente ya no existía, no era como el de ese entonces, solo era calmo y pacífico. Mas sin embargo, ambos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por que el día a día fuera feliz. Tras 10 años de casados ambos comenzaron a plantearse el mudarse, pues si bien Nanami había cambiado, Tomoe seguía luciendo igual de joven que siempre.

-Ha, que envidia te tengo, tú siempre luces igual de joven.

-¿En serio? Pues, yo te tengo envidia a ti.

-Estas bromeando.

-Claro que no, puede que pienses que tus cambios te hacen ver más vieja, pero yo creo que demuestran que has vivido, que has tenido bellas experiencias durante tu vida, es por eso que te envidio, tú cambias, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, yo estoy congelado, pero…daría todo por poder cambiar como lo haces tú.

-Tomoe…siempre sabes cómo hacer que me sonroje.

-Por supuesto, te conozco demasiado bien.

-Tal vez sea tiempo ¿No lo crees?

-¿Mudarnos? Si, lo he pensado.

-¿A dónde iríamos?

-No estoy seguro, tal vez…un lugar en el campo, donde nadie nos moleste nunca. Donde podamos vivir en paz el resto de nuestra vida.

-Me gusta, como se escucha eso.

Tras un tiempo ambos finalmente se mudaron a una región alejada en las montañas donde podían vivir tranquilamente, ambos usaban vestimentas típicas como Yukatas y solo se cambiaban cuando iban al pueblo. Aprovechando lo aislado de su ubicación, Tomoe se permitía mostrarse a sí mismo como era en realidad, no tenía necesidad de esconderse como en la ciudad, aquí el podía ser libre de ser como era y de poder estar así junto a la persona que más amaba.

-Siempre luces tan bien con esas orejas de zorro encima.

-Ah, supongo que tienes razón.

-Este lugar es muy parecido al pasado ¿No?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

-Me refiero a las épocas que me contabas cuando nos reencontramos, aquellos tiempos en los que había guerras y demonios por todo el país, y que tú vagabas por ahí sin un destino al cual ir.

-…Es verdad…estar aquí…es como volver a ese lejano pasado.

-Seguro que debiste vivir muchas aventuras que no me has contado.

-Sí, debo haber vivido varias (Ah…este recuerdo de nuevo...)

-Tomoe ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada, solo me perdí en los recuerdos.

-Jaja ¿No me digas que te pusiste sentimental?

-¡No claro que no!

-Jajaja, tu enserio que no cambias nada.

-¡Tsk Nanami no te burles de mí!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Nanami!

Esas pequeñas discusiones falsas eran parte de sus vidas en aquel aislado lugar, ambos vivían tranquilamente cultivando un pequeño campo y apoyándose uno en el otro cuando lo necesitaban. Pues no necesitaban nada más en el mundo que no fuese el otro. Sus tardes consistían en ver los bellos atardeceres y estar abrazados en esos momentos, en un momento tan íntimo y tan lleno de felicidad que los hacían perderse del mundo, como si no existiera nada más que ellos. Los años pasaron una y otra vez y comenzaron a volverse décadas. Ambos continuaban con su felicidad ininterrumpida, pero Tomoe si se daba cuenta de cómo el tiempo comenzaba a cobrarle factura a su querida esposa. Ambos estaban abrazos una tarde tal y como lo hacían desde hace tanto tiempo, la única diferencia eran las apariencias, pues si bien Tomoe seguía luciendo exactamente igual, Nanami había cambiado por completo, ya no era aquella pequeña niña que encontró perdida, ni esa bella joven con la que se reencontró, sino una anciana de casi 80 años.

-Ah, que bellos son los atardeceres Tomoe, ¿No es así?

-Sí, son…muy hermosos, pero no tanto como tú.

-No mientas, sé que soy una anciana.

-Para mí, sigues luciendo igual de hermosa que siempre.

-Gracias por el cumplido amor. No puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero sin duda estoy feliz de haberlo pasado a tu lado.

-Y yo de estarlo junto a ti.

-Tomoe…hay algo que he pensado últimamente.

-¿Qué cosa amor?

-Sabes, el camino donde nos encontramos se supone que lleva a un templo en su final. Pero nunca llegue a él, quisiera que…fuéramos de nuevo…quisiera que pudiéramos verlo juntos.

-Ah…por supuesto amada mía, iremos pronto, te lo prometo.

Ambos comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje que harían, tomaron algunas de sus cosas y subieron a su viejo auto, por primera vez como no lo habían echo en mucho años regresaban a la ciudad. Cuando dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento había muchas personas en el lugar, para todos era un poco extraño ver a una anciana en compañía de un joven, pero cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de solo un nieto acompañando a su abuela a visitar el lugar. Ambos comenzaron a andar por el camino hacia el templo, un camino que era muy largo, de hecho la gente ya estaba regresando porque nadie quería quedarse atrapado durante la noche.

-Deberían regresar amigo, lleva a tu abuela de regreso.

-Oh pero…

-Descuiden jóvenes, esta anciana solo quiere ver el templo en la cima, volveremos por nuestra cuenta después, no se preocupen.

-Ya la escucharon, no se preocupen por nosotros.

Ambos continuaron su camino por el sendero el cual rápidamente se oscurecía por la noche, cuando se oscureció por completo ellos no tuvieron ningún problema, pues Tomoe tenía una buena visión que le permitía ver en la noche, conduciendo a su amada sana y salva por el camino. Luego de un pargo paseo ambos llegaron a la cima y ahí en frente de ellos se encontraba un pequeño templo el cual solo estaba iluminado por una pequeñas lámparas de aceite en distintos puntos.

-Es tal y como siempre pensé que sería.

-Sí, un pequeño templo en la cima de la montaña.

-Tomoe...me alegro de estar aquí…de ver el templo juntos…como siempre lo soñé.

-Pues yo conozco una mejor vista, mira hacia el cielo.

Cuando Nanami fijo su vista en el cielo, lo vio lleno de estrellas que brillaban en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. Era una vista preciosa que ambos disfrutaban, Tomoe la llevo a descansar debajo de un árbol y ambos se sentaron ahí a apreciar el paisaje, fue entonces que una estrella fugaz surco el cielo a gran velocidad y Tomoe aprovecho para hablar con ella.

-¿Pedirás un deseo?

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué pediste?

-Amor, soy vieja…y siento que no…que no estaré ya mucho más aquí…por eso pedí…reencontrarte en mi próxima vida.

Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron como platos en ese momento, el antiguo recuerdo de él hablando con la doncella hace cientos de años volvió de inmediato, y fue que recordó las palabras que él le había pronunciado a la pobre muchacha en ese momento.

 _-Las almas nunca reencarnan-_

Era verdad, nuevamente había pasado una cosa por alto y eso era que la felicidad que el tenia junto a Nanami solo era temporal, pues cuando ella se fuera, nunca volvería a verla.

-Tomoe… ¿Amor?... ¿Estás bien?

-…Si…estoy bien…solo…estoy feliz de estar contigo.

-Tranquilo…nos volveremos a encontrar…te lo aseguro.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pues ahora entendía porque estaban ahí. El solo pudo abrazarla más fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Tsk…Si…nos volveremos…a encontrar…y Tsk…Estaremos juntos de nuevo.

-…Tomoe…al final…pude cumplir mi promesa…te hice feliz…Tomoe…te amo.

-Y yo a ti…siempre te amare…Nanami…no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho.

El chico esperaba la respuesta de su amada pero esta nunca llego, provocando que empezara a inquietarse.

-Nanami…¡Hey! ¡Nanami!... ¡Nanami!... ¡Nanami!... Tsk… Nanami… no me dejes amor, por favor no me… no me dejes… no puedes dejarme… no quiero…no quiero volver a estar solo…

Tomoe recordó en esos momentos las palabras de aquella doncella, de que esperaba que algún día el conociera el amor y como él se había burlado de ella. Al final todo ocurrió, él se había enamorado y había experimentado la mayor felicidad del mundo. Una felicidad que nunca podría volver a experimentar. Pues él sabía que las almas no reencarnan y que jamás podría volver a estar junto a Nanami, y aunque una parte de el hubiese querido decirle la verdad, nunca lo habría hecho, pues prefería que su amada se fuese con la ilusión de volver a encontrarse.

El chico sonrió mirando al cielo una última vez, esta última parte de su vida había sido la más maravillosa, pues había experimentado emociones y sentimientos que nunca llego a pensar que existieran. Fue entonces que pensó en toda su vida, se había equivocado, los humanos no eran seres tontos e idiotas. Eran los seres más maravillosos que pudiesen existir, tan increíbles que había logrado que un duro corazón de diamante como el suyo se rompiera y que pudiese latir con la misma intensidad y calidez que el de ellos. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de Nanami, pues fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle. Ella se había ido, pero el viviría con felicidad el resto de sus días, todo gracias a Nanami, cuyo amor seguiría con el pese a la muerte.

 **Pues no sé si este final fue tan triste como esperaba, pero espero almenos haberles movido algo en sus corazones. Agradezco a quien lea esta historia y si gusta dejar un review, se lo agradecería mucho. Nekoboy mty se despide, nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
